Surgery is scheduled
Surgery is scheduled for the 7th of June. Last thing to get over is my fear of hospitalization. You know, the typical stuff - fear of accidentally waking up during the surgery, or never waking up again. That kind of stuff. That's thanataphobia for you, ladies and gentlemen. Severe, unadulterated thanataphobia or the fear of dying or being dead. Over the course of the last year, that's just... grown. So... let's not talk about that. Let's talk about something... happier, maybe. I want to do a further thoughts on the Teen Titans Go episode Boys vs. Girls, but I have a lot of further thoughts... way too many further thoughts on it. What do you guys think? Should I do it? What roughly should I talk about? I mean, besides the obvious Boys vs. Girls plot. I tried to make a How to Do YouTube video... but it got really like... depressing, and I sounded like a bitter conspiracy nut. Some highlights: "Before you begin, delete all of your personal information that you've ever placed anywhere on the internet - especially your phone number or your home address - even if it was only in one forum on an obscure Korean website. If a relative with a different last name to you put up even a picture of you, it's only a matter of time before the masses know more about you than the federal government." "You'll need an up-to-date antivirus software. And make sure you throw your home phone in a lake." - Honestly, half of the stuff in this video made me sound like a conspiracy nut, and the sad part is that like 3 quarters of it came from personal experience. I tell people to throw their home phone in a lake to prevent swatting, by the way. This is the best way to prevent swatting - not putting your phone number on the internet, or alternatively not having a home phone. There was also some other common sense stuff that I know intrinsically, like never be alone in a room with a follower, like at a convention or anywhere. "After you get 100,000 subscribers, YouTube will send you a silver play button. But you'll have to go to the YouTube dashboard to get it. Coincidentally, no one ever uses the dash board, so it might take you like a year to stumble across this... like it did for me." - yes, this is a true story. I didn't look at the dashboard after I got over 100,000 subscribers until... earlier this month. "You could make reviews of movies and have your channel destroyed by Dreamworks copyright claims. Or you could make reviews of video games and have your channel destroyed by Konami's copyright claims. Or you could make vlogs with no footage and have your channel destroyed Sega of Japan's copyright claims." "It takes about three years to make enough money to live off of YouTube, and that's if your lucky and you don't make React World." ----------- I'll be honest... I've said that this year has been really shitty. And it has. I mean, even ignoring the cysts, we're only five months in and how many celebrities have died? (RIP Alan Young). I wonder if that's making my death anxiety grow even more? And on top of all of that... just general issues with the world and society. I'd go into detail, but I really don't like getting political. I don't like being angry, or getting people mad. There are two people that I'd really like to thank though, for helping me get through one of these really trying times. They don't know me personally, and it's their work that's helped me really bare the brunt of the pain. The first is ConcernedApe, and his game Stardew Valley. Honestly, the next planned video game review was Recettear, but I think that I should review Stardew Valley first as a kind of thank you. I know it doesn't seem like much - it's only a game, but it's calming. It's peaceful. It helps me forget about the pain, as much as possible. It also helped me find the other person who has helped me deal with the pain through their work - KillianExperience. link Killian Experience has quickly become one of my favorite YouTubers. I'm serious. What he does is do reviews of video games, in a parody/comedic manner. And they are absolutely hilarious, and they've really helped me laugh through the painful moments. I'm serious, this guy is really funny - and I found him through his Stardew Valley review. I don't want to spoil any of his jokes (although I don't think I could because a lot of it is in his delivery, like with Pyramid Head in his Silent Hill 2 review), but... here's a sample joke "I bought chickens. As you can see, I got two fences. That's because I saw this documentary about people who wanted to make chicken pie. The chickens found a wacky way of escaping by flying away. I think it was called District 9." And no, you don't need to have played the games that he reviews to enjoy them. They've really helped make this year bearable so far, and it's not often that I say something like this, and I'd like to say thank you better than I can now. Hopefully, I'll be more coherent after the surgery. Hopefully I'll also be alive (screw you thanatophobia! Go away!) Category:Miscellaneous